Semilla del Bien
by cristal12997
Summary: "Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla" "¿Que es lo que acabo de hacer?" "... ¿Que hiciste?" "Arderas en el infierno" siendo una monja en el siglo XXI y harta de una vida muy aburrida se convierte en la indisciplinada más reconocida de su hogar. Todo iba bien hasta que una noche se encuentra con algo que creía que solo existía en los libros o las películas. "Ahora, solo me tienen a mi"
1. Ruido en la Noche

**Quisiera disculpare por no haber publicado este fic antes. Se suponía que debía publicarlo el día después de que publique Dog Switch. Pero lo que sucedió es en que me acabo de enterar en que habrá un examen el próximo sábado... ¡Que maldita escuela hace examen en vacaciones! ¡Es el mayor crimen de la historia!... Al menos para mi... si que tengo mala suerte (T^T) ¿Que se la va a hacer? No tengo más opción que resignarme u.u y tengo menos de una semana para estudiar.**

 **Nota:**

 **Abadesa: Una forma de referirse a Madre superiora**

* * *

 **Ruido en la Noche**

En una de las ciudades que esta en el país de España estaba un convento lleno de monjas que se encontraban caminando sin preocupación alguna. Ellas llevaban el habitual hábito negro y también el velo sobre sus cabezas del mismo color. Algunas iban platicando con otras y unas cuantas tenían cestos de mimbre llenos de pan en las manos y otras cubetas de madera con agua.

El hogar de las hermanas estaba cerca de una catedral de las cuales algunas trabajaban en ella. En ese templo solo podían trabajar doce monjas que vivían en el convento más la Abadesa. En los pasillos de esa parroquia estaban caminando una religiosa de cabellos cortos, castaña y ojos del mismo color cuyo nombre es Meiko Sakine. Y a su lado estaba otra profesa de largos cabellos rosados y ojos azules y respondía al nombre de Luka Megurine.

– Luka, ¿Crees que las demás hermanas hagan suficiente pan para los pobres?

– ¿Por supuesto Meiko? – Se cruzó de brazos debajo de sus pechos – ellas lo han hecho antes

– Si, pero… lo que más me preocupa es en que Miku las ayude

– ¿Qué tiene de malo de que Miku las ayude? – le enarco una ceja.

– No recuerdas de que ella tuvo la fantástica idea de ponerle cubos de puerro al pan – menciono la castaña mientras su rostro se puso verde.

La cara de la peli-rosada se puso un poco verde ante el recuerdo. Ellas sabían que su amiga peli-turquesa solo quería ayudar, pero el ponerle puerros al pan que le dan a los huérfanos, los pobres y también los que ellas comen les dio un poco de asco. De hecho fue muy asqueroso el sabor. Fue una suerte de los que estaban enfermos se salvaron de esa pesadilla dentro de un pan. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire por su nariz mientras intentaba borrar ese mal sabor de boca que recordó.

– Si… lo recuerdo – inconsciente mente se puso una mano sobre su boca – nos costó mucho a todos en no vomitarlo

– Habría sido un pecado desperdiciar la comida – la castaña recordó haber tenido que comerse su pan de mala gana – ¿Por qué tenía que ser eso un pecado?

– No lo sé Meiko – miro el suelo – solo podemos rezar en que nuestra amiga de turquesa no los ponga de nuevo

– Si – Meiko se dio cuenta de algo – ¡Espera! Ahora que recuerdo ¿En dónde está…?

– ¡AUN LADO!

Las dos mujeres voltearon hacia atrás rápida mente para ver a una pequeña monja rubia yendo a gran velocidad sobre una patineta con el dibujo de un naranjo. Ambas mujeres se apartaron de la otra rápidamente y dejándole el camino libre a la religiosa que no disminuía la velocidad de la tabla con ruedas que ella montaba. Ellas miraron a la chica que iba sobre la tabla y sintieron una fuerte brisa ocasionada por la joven que se alejaba de ellas. Ambas mujeres impidieron que sus hábitos se levantaran más de lo debido y solo dejando ver de rodillas para abajo.

– ¡RIN! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! – grito la castaña mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de enojo y le empezaba a salir vapor de la cabeza.

– ¡RIN TE METERAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS! – la peli-rosa grito con preocupación de la monja que se alejaba cada vez más de ellas.

Pero esa hermana rubia no les hizo caso ya que ella ya estaba muy lejos de las mujeres mayores que dijeron su nombre y le advirtieron a gritos.

Esa religiosa que iba a toda velocidad sobre esa patineta y sin darle importancia de que su hábito se levantaba y dejaba mostrar sus zapatos negros y puntiagudos y mientras más se levantaba su túnica más amenazaba peligrosamente con dejar a la mira su vagina que era tapada con unas pequeñas bragas de rayas blancas y naranjas. Ella es conocida por todo el convento, la catedral y en la ciudad como Rin Kagamine, la hiperactiva. También vulgarmente conocida como…

La rebelde sin remedio.

A diferencia de las hermanas que viven con ella que son pacíficas y le gustan la paz. A Rin le gustan las cosas rápidas y también las cosas peligrosas. Como correr a todos lados sin importarle en qué condiciones este el camino en donde ella pueda ensuciar su ropa de la iglesia o llegar a tener el cabello todo desaliñado y manchado o poner y encender fuegos artificiales cuando las demás monjas están durmiendo.

En la ciudad ella es muy reconocida por casi todos los ciudadanos. Y como no saber quién es ella, no todos los días se ve a una monja que llega a usar patines o esta sobre una patineta que hace saltos, piruetas y se desliza por los tubos de metal sin caerse y sin sudar una sola gota. Hasta un profesional tendría problemas en hacerlo del mismo modo que ella.

– ¡APÁRTENSE!

Les grito a unas monjas que estaban en medio de su camino y que estas rápidamente se hicieron a un lado. La rubia reconoció el pelo verde, rojo-cereza y el rubio-platino.

La de cabello verde la conocía como Gumi Megpoid, es una buena amiga suya y la mayoría de las veces hacen compras en la ciudad.

La de cabello rojo-cereza es Miki Furukawa, ella siempre le dice que tenga cuidado cuando está usando sus patines o su patineta.

La de pelo rubio-platinado es Miriam Stockley, siempre comen el desayuno juntas, aunque le molesta que cuando usa sus cosas ya que no toma en cuenta de que se le puede levantar el hábito demasiado hacia arriba.

– ¡Cuidado! – exclamo la peli-verde.

– ¡Rin ya te dije que no uses esas cosas! – regaño la peli-roja.

– ¡RIN SE TE SUBIÓ DEMASIADO LA TÚNICA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas la rubia-platino.

– Fufu~

Ella se hizo la de oídos sordos mientras sonreía y seguía patinando por los pasillos. Ella sabe que se meterá en problemas después de esto, pero no le importa. Después de todo casi siempre se la pasa estando llevándole mensajes en papel u orales, haciendo pan o regando las plantas que la catedral o el convento tienen en sus jardines.

A ella no le gusta ese tipo de vida.

Lo que realmente le gusta es hacer lo que ella quiere cuando quiere. Y usar o estar sobre las cosas que van rápido y no a paso de tortuga le emocionan. Y aunque la castiguen o la dejen sin cenar todo el tiempo, no es suficiente tortura para hacerla detener ese desobediente comportamiento suyo al que esta tan acostumbrada.

Además estaba segura de que era la primera monja en usar instrumentos de deportes sin importarle de que eso se vea mal.

Si, le gustaba ser la primera en todo.

Gracias a sus patines y su tabla siempre llega al desayuno, comida y cena antes que nadie. También cuando es la hora del trabajo ya que el templo estaba un poco lejos de donde vivía y puede llegar a las habitaciones en las que ella debe entregar las estatuillas de la virgen de Guadalupe o cuando se celebra la nochebuena.

Ella esquivo ágilmente los pedestales que tenían estatuas de porcelana fina de la virgen, Jesús y de San Pedro. Aunque a ella estaba acostumbrada a meterse en problemas, no le gustaba mucho romper las cosas que son valiosas para el templo. Aún tiene algo de respeto por su religión. Y justo cuando estaba por dar un salto y hacer girar su patineta por los aires vio a una mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y con una expresión fría en el rostro que al igual como ella vestía de un hábito negro, pero ella tenía en su mano derecha un báculo de oro.

Ella es Ann.

Y es la actual Abadesa de su comunidad religiosa. Es conocida por su sabiduría y por su frio y duro carácter que puede dejar tieso a cualquiera si la hacen enojar. Aunque sea de personalidad estoica es muy respetada por todas las monjas y también por los ciudadanos. Ella también le tiene una gran admiración. Pero al igual que todas las hermanas que viven en el convento…

¡Ella le tiene miedo!

Antes de darse cuenta estaba a menos de tres metros de ella. Justo cuando iba a pisar la cola de su patineta y finalmente detenerse algo duro choco con su tabla haciendo que se detuviera de golpe y haciendo que ella saliera (literalmente) volando por los aires y después de un par de metros estampo su cuerpo con la dureza del suelo.

Con un quejido de dolor levanto el rostro y sintió algo caliente deslizarse por sus labios. Cuando se lo toco vio que era sangre y supo que era de su nariz. Dejando salir un suspiro metió su mano derecha debajo de su velo negro sobre su cráneo para sacar un pañuelo blanco que en ese mismo momento empezó a tratar de detener su sangrado nasal.

Con un gemido de dolor y sin desatender su nariz se levantó del suelo de concreto y con algo de temor dio media vuelta y vio a Ann con una mirada de indiferencia y al mirar su tabla vio que la Madre Superiora uso su báculo para detenerla. Ella empezó a sudar frio.

– H-hola Abadesa ¿Cómo está? – ella empezó a temblar al recibir una mirada penetrante.

– Rin, otra vez estas usando esto – señalo a la tabla con ruedas.

– S-si – bajo la cabeza.

– ¿A cuántas les has gritado esta vez?

– A dos – recibió una mirada cortante – a diez

– Estas castigada sin cenar por una semana – y con eso ella se fue.

Ella se quedó quieta por un rato hasta que los pasos y la figura de la rubia ya no era visible. Suspiro con conformidad y acomodo su tabla debajo de su brazo izquierdo. Ya no tenía el humor de seguir patinando. Aunque ella ha estado hasta tres meses sin cenar, la cena de hoy era especial. Era estofado de carne con fideos.

Ella no debía quejarse, después de todo ella fue la que empezó.

.

– ¡Que deliciosa estuvo la cena de hoy!

– Sonika se lució esta vez

– Ciento un poco de pena por Rin

– Aunque ella haya usado su patineta dentro de la catedral por… amm… ¿Alguien sabe la cuenta?

– Novecientos doce

– Gracias Neru. Aunque haya usado su tabla novecientas doce veces, siento lastima porque ella no pudo comer la cena de hoy

– Ahora tendrá que esperar cinco meses para poder comerlo

– Si es que ella puede estar sin castigo para ese momento

Rin dejo salir un gemido de frustración mientras estaba acostada sobre su cama individual. Ella odiaba escuchar las voces que estaban fuera de su habitación en el convento. A veces creía que después de una deliciosa cena y ella no participaba en ella las demás hermanas se ponían frente a su puerta y hablaban a sus espaldas fingiendo que ella no los escucharía.

Cada vez que pasaba esto les gritaba con golpearles la cabeza con su tabla o lanzarles a la cabeza sus patines si no se largaban. Pero ahora no quería hacer nada. Ella quería olvidar el rostro decepcionado de Ann. Aunque no sea la primera vez que pasa no significa que este acostumbrada.

 _Tock Tock Tock_

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se dejó de escuchar la voz de las otras monjas.

– ¿Quién? – pregunto con desgana.

– Somos Luka y Meiko – reconoció la voz de la peli-rosa.

– ¿Qué quieren?

– Tenemos algo para ti

– Pasen

Ella no podía negarle la entrada a Luka y a Meiko cuando le ofrecían algo. Cuando ellas están juntas y le decían que iban a regalarle algo significa que es de su agrado. Y esa no fue la excepción. Ellas entraron y noto un plato de la cena de hoy en las manos de la castaña. Unas pequeñas estrellas aparecieron alrededor de su rostro.

– ¡Gracias Luka y Meiko! – ella exclamo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras lloraba dramáticamente.

Cuando estaba por agarrar el plato Meiko lo levanto hasta lo máximo que podía estirar sus brazos y como la castaña y la peli-rosa son mucho más altas que ella, su amiga Meiko hizo parecer su cena inalcanzable.

– ¿Eh? – fue lo único que salió de su boquita.

– Rin nos debes una disculpa por lo de esta tarde – la peli-rosa se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba.

– ¿Lo de esta tarde?

– Recuerda que pasaste a gran velocidad con tu patineta y casi nos levantas hasta más de las rodillas el hábito – dijo Meiko mientras miraba a la rubia con algo de decepción al saber que se olvidó lo que les hizo a ella y a Luka.

– Por favor perdóneme – la joven se arrodillo frente a ellas.

– ¡LEVÁNTATE QUE TE ENSUCIAS LA TÚNICA! – chillo la castaña al ver a la pequeña rubia en el suelo.

Después de que ella se levantó le entregaron su cena y empezó a comerla con gozo. Con cada bocado que le daba a su estofado con fideos sus mejillas se sonrosaban y dejaba salir unos suspiros de deleite y sin darse cuenta de que estaba incomodando a sus amigas. Las mayores apartaron la mirada de la rubia mientras se tapaban la boca y trataban de desaparecer el pequeño rubor que les apareció en sus mofletes.

– Ejem, ejem – Luka comenzó – Rin ¿Por qué haces esto?

La nombrada se detuvo de comer.

– ¿Hacer qué?

– Lo sabes bien – la peli-rosa la miro con tristeza – eres mejor que esto Rin ¿Por qué lo haces?

– No lo sé… – miro al suelo.

– Rin si algo te molesta puedes decirnos – esta ves que la castaña – sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras

– No se… supongo que… quiero llamar la atención – ella jugo un poco con la comida – además… estamos en el siglo 21 y ahí muchas cosas que quiero pero no puedo tener

Ambas mujeres dejaron escapar un resoplido de acatamiento y le dieron una suave sonrisa.

– Esta bien – ellas dos empezaron a salir del cuarto – cuando termines regresa y limpia el plato cuando todas estén dormidas para que no se den cuenta

– Gracias Luka y Meiko

Agradeció mientras miraba a sus amigas irse.

.

– Listo

Ella miro al plato reluciente que estaba en sus manos. Ya había pasado dos horas desde que todas las hermanas se fueron a dormir y ella aprovecho eso para limpiar el plato de porcelana y regresarlo a su lugar. Ella no tuvo muchos problemas en regresar a su cuarto. Después de todo, esa noche había luna llena y la luz lunar entraba por las ventanas de los pasillos. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino…

 _CRACK_

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el sonido de algo muy pesado caer al suelo por los pasillos.

Ella se asustó creyendo que se trataba de una de las monjas que se le resbalo algo. Pero supo que nadie (excepto ella) se levantaría antes del amanecer.

 _Un ladrón._

Ella empezó a temblar en cuanto esa teoría pasó por su cabeza.

Ella era hiperactiva y rebelde pero no tenía la suficiente valentía para enfrentarse a alguien que posiblemente este armado con una pistola o una palanca de hierro. Lo primero que le vino a la mente es ir a su recamara y fingir que ella no escucho nada. Pero el pensamiento de que una de sus amigas resulte herida por culpa de ese ratero le impidió escapar.

Tragando duro y armándose de valor ella camino hacia donde escucho el resonar de algo quebrarse.

No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando. No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

El camino que tomaba dirigía al ático.

Ese lugar era la segunda cosa que más le temía. La primera era la Madre Superiora.

El ático era oscuro, lleno de polvo y había muchas telarañas y arañas dentro. Ella aún tenía pesadillas de ser asesinada en ese lugar. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió hacia adelante.

Ella vio unas escaleras que se elevaban hacia arriba y que conducía una puerta de madera. Dudando por un momento ella agarro el picaporte de metal y la hizo girar a la derecha abrió la puerta que dejaba mostrar un cuarto muy oscuro con telarañas. Lentamente entro y apretó los puños hasta hacerse blancos para no salir huyendo como una gallina asustada.

En su mente corrían muchos pensamientos de lo que podría ocurrirle el enfrentarse a un asaltante sin nada que defenderse. Podría matarla con un disparo. Abrirle el cráneo o peor… violarla y dejarla vivir.

Prefiere morir a que su castidad sea mancillada, y más por un completo extraño.

Ella tembló como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto al escuchar algo golpear el suelo. Como si se tratara de un látigo. Al seguir acercándose creyó que en cuanto el maleante la descubriera la estrangularía hasta la muerte. Ella no cree que pueda existir algo peor que un atracador que además sea un violador y asesino. Definitivamente no…

En cuanto vio la fuente del ruido…

Jamás deseo tanto de que el responsable del sonido fuera un ladrón.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero este podría ser mi ultimo tiempo libre que es muy prolongado y que podría permitirme publicar una historia más.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este nuevo fic. Y creo que es la primera vez en mis fics en que aparece Miriam, aunque no me decidía que color de cabello tendría, ya que suele aparecer, con el cabello rubio, platino o rubio-platinado, perdón si algunos la prefieren con el pelo rubio o el platinado ñ_ñU Y antes de que se me olvide, a aquellos que les gusta y/o siguen "Los Misterios del Mar" les tengo buenas noticias :) después de que haya pasado un día o dos de haber presentado mi examen del siguiente sábado comenzare a hacer el siguiente capitulo :D Me gustaría hacerlo ahora pero como ya saben, debo estudiar. Que tormento (T^T) Les agradecería los reviews (^w^) bueno siendo eso todo me despido :3**


	2. Demonio no tan Ficticio

**Como prometí, iba a publicar las dos nuevas actualizaciones que no pude publicar ayer, aunque al menos logre avanzar mucho en mis historias este verano, aunque me hubiera gustado avanzar más, pero ni modo, lo importante es, que las publicare antes entrar a clases... porque mis vacaciones no pueden durar una semana más T-T bueno al menos fue un buen verano, dejando eso de lado...**

 _Cursiva:_ _Pensamientos y sonidos_

 **Advertencia: Desnudes, insinuación de violación, un poco ecchi y muy poco lime.**

* * *

 **Demonio no tan Ficticio**

 _Demonio._

Fue la única palabra que pasó y aún permanece en su cabeza al ver al supuesto ladrón que la violaría y mataría. Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas o su mente le estaba dando una mala jugada al ver las características del hombre sentado en el polvoriento suelo en medio del ático.

Cuernos grandes y un poco robustos que ascendían hacia arriba y terminaban en punta en donde estaba su cabeza llena de sus cortos cabellos dorados.

Una cola larga de aparente mente uno metros y terminaba en forma de triángulo.

Garras largas y afiladas tanto el de las manos como los pies median unos 15 centímetros.

Unas enormes alas de murciélago en su espalda.

Y algo que realmente la asustaba (además de que él estaba desnudo) eran sus ojos.

Eran completamente negros.

No se podía ver sus iris en lo absoluto más que el muy escaso resplandor de la luna que entraba en la ventana cubierta por tablones de madera se reflejaban en sus aterradores e intimidantes ojos oscuros.

Trato de convencerse de que era solo un chico loco que le gustaba disfrazarse como demonio para asustar a las mujeres y eso podría añadirse a su lista de antecedentes. Pero al mirarlo mover su cola tan natural como algún animal salvaje y rascarse cuidadosamente la cabeza con sus garras mientras veía su entorno solo confirmo que no era falso.

Su cuerpo le temblaba y trataba de no respirar por la boca para no llamar la atención del monstruo.

El valor que tenía para enfrentar al intruso se redujo a nada a una velocidad alarmante mientras su cuerpo sudaba frio y le costaba mucho no soltar un grito de pánico por esa creatura que fácilmente podría apuñalarla con sus zarpas o cuernos.

Quería llorar.

Tener frente a ella un esperpento de verdad no estaba en su lista de vida.

Se supone que los demonios solo existen en los mitos de la gente con tal de asustar a las personas y que no renuncien a la fe del señor. Y en el tiempo en el que estaban, solo existen los demonios hechos por computadora y los que solo salen en libros, películas, televisión y videojuegos.

Y ese monstruo solo desafía toda la lógica y todo en lo que creía.

Pero lo que más temía era en qué clase de demonio era él.

Solo rezaba con que no fuera un Íncubo. Porque si era uno se acabó todo para ella, en definitiva la violara en sus sueños y después la matara, o peor, la desfloraría mientras esta despierta y la liquidaría después en una manera lenta y dolorosa. Su suerte parecía estar de su lado ya que aparentemente no ha notado su existencia todavía.

Tragando saliva dio suavemente un paso atrás.

 _Cabellos rosados siendo trenzados por ella._

 _Una mano con uñas rojas acariciando su cabeza._

 _Una sonrisa amable ofreciéndole un puerro._

– Chicas…

Las cajas y maniquíes que la mantenían oculta fueron derribadas de un golpe por la cola del demonio.

Sus iris azules se encogieron mientras miraba su escondite caer al suelo en cámara lenta. No sabía porque dijo eso sabiendo que ese monstruo la encontraría estando tan cerca de él y arruinando su única oportunidad de escapar.

El ser demoniaco y ella se miraron fijamente en cuanto lo material termino en el piso de madera polvoriento. Ella miro shockeada a la creatura mientras que él la miro neutralmente…

Como si no le sorprendiera que lo haya descubierto o tuviera esa expresión en el rostro.

 _Cri-cri_

El sonido de un grillo se escuchaba en esa habitación pero no sabían de donde y no les importaba. Solo permanecieron en esa posición.

 _Cri-cri_

Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar en su mejilla mientras la mirada que le estaba dando el esperpento se volvía mas intimidante.

 _Cri-cri_

Sus ojos se ensancharon y agarrando lo que tenía cerca se lo lanzo a esa cosa y fue corriendo directo a la puerta. En cuanto su mano toco la perilla sintió algo estrujar su cuello y jalarla hacia atrás mientras trataba de girar la perilla.

Soltó un gemido ahogado cuando la presión en su cuello aumento y al tratar de liberarse se dio cuenta de que el demonio estaba usando su propia cola para ahorcarla mientras continuaba acercándola hacia él.

Al tratar de avanzar más aumentaba el agarre en su cuello y empezaba a sentirse un poco mareada cada vez que se esforzaba. Al usar un poco más de fuerza, ella logro desprender un poco de la cola y lo mordió con su fuerza restante como lo hizo el protagonista de un Anime que había escuchado de un extraño hablando con otro.

Soltó un suspiro en cuanto su cuello fue libre y escucho una maldición del rubio. Trotando, abrió la puerta y salió de ahí.

…

Pero tan solo haber dado unos pasos fuera su tobillo fue atrapado por esa extremidad tan larga que la hizo chocar su cara contra el suelo y empezó a arrastrarla con más fuerza. Su única opción… uso sus uñas como un intento de detenerse, cosa que fue inútil.

Al ser regresada al ático la cola la levanto de su tobillo haciendo que su velo y hábito se caigan y la última prenda revelara sus bragas rayadas. De inmediato levanto todo lo que pudo su túnica para que ese endriago no viera su vagina. He cierto que a veces se les ve sus bragas cuando usa su patineta y hace piruetas o cuando se desliza por los barandales pero se asegura de que ningún hombre las vea y claramente esa cosa es un él.

Lo dice el pene colgando en su entrepierna que claramente no podrá sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza por el resto de su vida.

Que son como unos treinta segundos.

Cuando el apéndice la levanto hasta que su cara se topó con la de su dueño (que ya estaba de pie) y le fulmino con la mirada. Cabe mencionar que casi se desmayó en cuanto le miro con ese semblante.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Le acerco aún más a sus ojos – ¿Qué deberé hacer contigo?

–… No me comas – suplico y habría juntado las manos si no estuviera sosteniendo su hábito para que no revelar su ropa interior.

– ¿Comerte? – Se burló mientras enarco una ceja – niña a mí no me interesa tus órganos – la hizo descender hasta que su cara estuvo frente a la vagina tratando de ser tapada – prefiero lo que tratas de ocultar

– ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! – Rin se puso un poco verde ya que su rostro no estaba muy lejos de la entrepierna del maligno.

– Muy tarde – poso una de sus garras sobre uno de los dedos de la rubia y empezó a sangrar – ya lo estoy pensándolo – dejo de herirla y lamio un poco de su sangre.

– D-detente – se quejó un poco al sentir su lengua lamiendo su herida – ¿Q-que ganaras con esto?

Dejo de lamer y la levanto hasta su rostro.

– ¿Qué que ganare con esto? – Se lamio los labios – además de un satisfactorio placer lograre alimentarme

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

– No me digas que eres…

– ¿Un Íncubo? – Sonrió diabólicamente – que niña tan lista me encontré

– No te pareces mucho a las pinturas ni imágenes de la computadora

– Oye no me compares con ellos – la sacudió haciendo que balbuce un poco – sé que mi verdadera apariencia no es bonita, pero la que tomo para atraer a las chicas es mil veces mejor de las que has visto, y deberías saber – detuvo su cola – algunas imágenes son hechas por cómo lo imagina la gente de tu época ¿Sabes?

– No – sus ojos rodaron un poco por la sacudida – y no sabía que ustedes conocieran la tecnología – le miro media sorprendida.

– No me subestimes Naranjita – se cruzó de brazos y apretó los dientes – si fui capaz de sobrevivir casi tres mil años es porque me adapte al avance intelectual que ha tenido el hombre

– ¿Qué?

– Aunque para mí – resoplo – los humanos siguen siendo la especie más primitiva e inferior que el más desagradable de los insectos, a pesar de los progresos que han hecho en más de dos milenios

– Wow

– ¿Impresionada? – mostro el pecho con orgullo.

– Si

– ¿Por qué te enteraste de que un demonio es mucho más inteligente de lo que crees?

– Casi, pero no – le sonrió – porque un demonio como tú se rebajó a tal punto de aprender de los conocimientos de los seres que considera inferiores

Como respuesta el Íncubo sacudió su cola con más fuerza y eso la hizo marearse aún más.

– Deberías saber en qué posición estas… Naranjita – sonrió mientras apretaba los dientes.

En cuanto sus ojos dejaron de moverse ella miro fijamente al demonio.

– No me llames Naranjita

– ¿Y cómo debería llamarte?

– No tengo porque decírtelo

– Oye Naranjita, hay algo que me he estado preguntando

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Yo no detecte tu presencia por el fuerte olor de la humedad – la miro interrogante – pudiste escapar si no hubieras hablado ¿Sabes?

–… Si

– Si solo hubieras retrocedido sin decir nada, no me hubiera dado cuenta de ti – le sonrió enseñando sus dientes afilados – ¿Por qué mascullaste chicas?

Apretó los puños que sostenían la falda de su hábito.

–…

– No serán por las monjas que viven aquí ¿Verdad?

Sonrió al verla tensarse casi imperceptiblemente.

– Te diré algo – acerco su boca a su oído – la verdad no sé cómo termine aquí – se relamió los labios – pero en cuanto vi tu hábito sabía que debía estar un convento – soplo en su oído y sonrió en cuanto la vio temblar – por el olor que emanas supuse que eres una virgen, y tu sangre confirmo esa teoría

La monja trago seco.

– Lo que me hace preguntarme – se froto el mentón – ¿A cuántas monjas voy a desflorar esta noche?

Rin inhalo con fuerza. Dejando de lado toda vergüenza, acomodo la falda de su hábito para que no le estorbara en el rostro y agarro el cuello de su captor mientras lo apretaba con fuerza y tenía un semblante de ira. Cosa que no llamo la atención del demonio ya que estaba viendo las bragas de la rubia.

– No te atrevas a tocar a mis amigas – dijo con veneno.

– ¿Cómo puedes amenazarme si ni siquiera me puedes dar la cara?

– ¡Tal vez porque aún me tienes de cabeza por tu estúpida cola! – una vena palpito en su frente.

– No deberías maldecir ¿Sabes?

– No tengo porque contenerme con un monstruo como tú – entrecerró los ojos

– Me hieres – acerco su mano derecha al cuello de la chica con cuidado de no herirla con sus uñas – pero – apretó cierto punto en el cuello – necesitas más que solo valor para derrotarme

Fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

Gruñido.

 _Pi-pi-pi-prruut, pi-pi-pi-prruut_

– Hum… – frunció un poco el ceño.

 _Pi-pi-pi-prruut, pi-pi-pi-prruut_

– No… – dio media vuelta.

 _Pi-pi-pi-prruut, pi-pi-pi-prruut_

– Ya basta… – gruño media dormida – tonto pájaro

– Despierta, ya es de día

– No, no, dormiré para siempre – le dio la espalda mientras se tapó con su manta.

– Te profanare aún más fácil Naranjita

– Has lo que quieras…

…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Se sentó al estilo vampiro y miro a los lados para no ver a nadie. Suspiro y se dejó caer sobre su colchón. En cuanto sintió la cálida y reconfortante comodidad de su cama se tensó. Soltando de su cama miro a los lados mientras se palmeaba el pecho en un intento de evitar de tranquilizar su corazón al recordar los acontecimientos de ayer.

Ella salió corriendo de su cuarto y fue al de Luka. De un portazo la abrió y despertó a la peli-rosa. Al ver a su desorientada amiga por el sueño se subió a su cama y la inspecciono físicamente.

– R-Rin ¿Qué…? – lentamente empezó a reaccionar ante los toques de la rubia en su cuerpo.

– Luka ¿Tuviste algún sueño? – dijo tocando los grandes pechos de su amiga (cosa que la hizo sentir algo envidiosa)

– Si

– ¡¿DE QUE ERA?! – grito con desesperación.

– Sobre un atún gigante – miro donde estaban las manos de la rubia y se sonrojo – ¡Y DEJA DE TOCARME LOS PECHOS!

Rin miro sus manos y vio que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza sus senos. Rápidamente los dejo libres y salto de la cama.

– ¿De casualidad un hombre rubio trato de seducirte? – pregunto con impaciencia.

– ¿Trato de…? – si hubiera sido posible se hubiera sonrojado más – d-deja de decir tonterías y vete a dormir – miro el reloj en su habitación – aún falta una hora para comenzar el desayuno y hacer nuestros deberes – se tapó con su sabana y cerró los ojos – ve y despierta a Miku y Meiko y diles que les toca hacer el almuerzo de hoy

La rubia parpadeo dos veces y algo le vino algo a la mente.

– De paso también les preguntare si aún conservan su virginidad – golpeo su palma con su puño derecho mientras sonreía.

Luka abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su joven amiga.

– ¿Conservan su qué…? ¡Espera Rin…! – cuando se sentó en su colchón la puerta de su habitación se cerró, pocos segundos después escucho un grito de la castaña y luego de unos 5 minutos oyó el chillido de la peli-turquesa. Ella suspiro mientras puso una mano en su frente.

.

Rin suspiro de alivio a pesar de la punzante sensación que venía de su cabeza. Se froto el lugar en donde había sido golpeada por Meiko y Miku luego de haberlas interrogado como Luka, excepto que la peli-rosa no la golpeo.

Tragando saliva, entro al baño y cerro con pestillo la puerta. Se levantó su túnica y metió la mano dentro de sus bragas y se estremeció al tocar su propio coño. Ella nunca lo había hecho antes y esperaba que el checar si su castidad estaba intacta no cuente como masturbación.

Gruño un poco cuando metió su dedo medio en su flor y al sentir su himen intacto saco rápidamente su dedo mientras suspiraba de alivio al saber que ni ella ni sus amigas fueron dañadas por ese demonio hasta donde sabia.

Miro las pequeñas heridas en sus dedos y se dirigió al lavamanos.

.

Miro el techo y después el reloj de su recamara y vio que faltaban 35 minutos antes de que vaya a comer, así que estaba sobre su cama y se preparaba para dormir un poco más. Miro su mano con los dedos dañados y cerró los ojos para recordar más fácil lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Se sentía demasiado real para ser solo un sueño y los leves cortes que tenía en sus dígitos solo apoyaban de que eso fue real. Pero si lo era entonces…

¿Dónde está el demonio?

¿Por qué aún está viva y aún conserva su virginidad?

¿Por qué no desfloro a las demás monjas mientras estaba inconsciente?

Aunque estaba muy feliz que esas últimas dos preguntas no se hicieron realidad…

Al menos con sus amigas.

No sabía de las demás monjas y esperaba que no les hiciera nada.

– Bueno… – sonrió con los ojos aun cerrados – creo que en donde quiera que este ese Íncubo ya no es mi problema

…

– Yo no contaría con eso Naranjita

Abrió de inmediato los ojos y vio unos ojos completamente negros acompañados por una sonrisa llena de colmillos.

– Buenos días

Un segundo después se escuchó un grito atronador que no solo despertó a todas las residentes del monasterio, también llamo la atención de la gente de afuera.

Volviendo adentro, estaba Rin alejando al maligno con su patineta, mientras que este evadía los ataques desenfrenados de la chica.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darle la cara escucho unos pasos que venían muy rápido.

Su puerta se abrió de golpe y se vio a Luka, Meiko (que tenía un cucharon), Miku (sostenía un tenedor) y junto con otras monjas miraron dentro de la habitación y vieron la patineta de la rubia en el suelo y un gran bulto en su cama tapado por la manta de la rubia. Meiko se adentró y al acercarse a la cama, del bulto salió la cabeza de Rin y le sonrió.

– Hola Meiko ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Qué ocurre? – la señalo con el cucharon – gritaste como si estuvieras a punto de ser asesinada

– ¿A sí? Bueno… – pensó por un segundo – había una enorme rata y…

– ¡UNA RATA! – Miku entro en pánico – ¡Noooo~! – ella se fue corriendo.

– ¡Miku, espera! – Gumi fue tras ella.

Todas las miraron irse y Meiko volvió a la rubia que parecía un poco nerviosa.

– Como decía… había una rata enorme y fea así que grite y trate de golpearla con mi patineta – se tensó un poco – pero escapo y no se a donde fue

– ¿Así que gritaste por una enorme rata? – enarco una ceja dudosa.

– Si

–… – suspiro – bien vámonos – empezó a dispersar a las hermanas – y espero que no estés ocultando nada – la señalo.

– No Meiko

La castaña la miro por un momento más y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que todas se fueron y los pasos se hicieron inaudibles ella gimió de miedo y asco mientras se quitaba la manta revelando al demonio desnudo que estaba con ella en su colchón y se alejó de él monstruo de un salto mientras que el ser maligno permanecía sentado sin darle importancia a su desnudes.

Una vez que la rubia limpio su mano (que ese monstruo le había lamido) con su pañuelo y encaro al Íncubo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue directo al grano.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – enarco una ceja mientras sonrió.

– No te hagas el tonto – frunció el ceño – ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué no me has matado a mí y desflorado junto con mis amigas?

– Tranquila copa A

– ¡No me digas así! – amenazo roja de ira.

– Que sensible – miro a otro lado – ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestro encuentro de anoche?

– Yo esperaba que fuera un sueño – lamento la pequeña –... mas bien pesadilla

– Lastima que no lo fue – sonrió – y en cuanto a, ¿Por qué no te mate y te profane junto con las demás? Ahí una respuesta muy sencilla

– ¿Cuál es? – se cruzó de brazos.

– Me pareces divertida – se burló mostrando sus dientes afilados.

–… ¿Por qué te parezco entretenida? – apretó los puños.

– Por lo que hiciste hace como media hora a tus amigas y también lo que hiciste en el baño

La cara de Rin se volvió roja mientras sus ojos se ampliaron.

– ¿L-lo viste? – titubeo nerviosa.

– Claro – se lamio los labios como si hubiera disfrutado de un festín – no recuerdo haberme puesto tan duro al ver a una monja tan joven tocarse su coño

– ¡C-cállate! – apretó los puños completamente abochornada.

– Estoy seguro de que te sentiste aliviada de que no te toque ni a tus amigas

– Espera… ¿Así que no nos hiciste nada? – Lo miro asentir – ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – exclamo enseñando los dientes.

– Quería saber que tan lejos ibas a llegar y como reaccionarias al verme – sonrió inocentemente – y fue un buen espectáculo

– ¡CLARO QUE NO! – chillo colérica mientras le dio la espalda y empezó a murmurar cosas.

Se rio al saber lo que murmuraba y le vino una idea muy peculiar.

– Oye Naranjita te propongo algo – apoyo la cabeza en su mano.

–… – lo miro con desdén – ¿De que se trata?

– Tu cenobio es muy cómodo y necesito un lugar para quedarme por un tiempo…

– No, no – negó rápidamente con los brazos y la cabeza – sé que vas a proponer y me niego

– ¿En serio?

De repente estaba detrás de ella y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos y presiono ligeramente las uñas para que sintiera su filo pero que no la dañara y le hizo levantar la mirada. Sonrió al verla sudar un poco.

– Recuerda lo que dije – acerco su rostro al de ella y casi se rio en cuanto la vio temblar cuando su entrepierna toco los glúteos de la rubia – necesitas más que valentía para derrotarme – aplico un poco más de presión en las garras y pelo un poco de piel – y deberías oír por completo la proposición de alguien antes de responder

Rin solo trago seco.

– Te decía que necesito un lugar donde quedarme – frunció un poco el ceño – el que sea demonio no signifique que me guste estar a la intemperie – cerro los ojos – soy un poco exigente en donde me quedo, pero hare una excepción – al abrir sus negros ojos fueron acompañados de una sonrisa socarrona – ya que me resultaste muy entretenida me quedare aquí a cambio de no tocar a las monjas que estén en el convento ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando abrió la boca sintió el aumento de fuerza en sus mejillas.

– Yo lo pensaría muy bien en tu lugar – dijo aun sonriéndole.

Apretó los puños al saber que no tenía alternativa.

–… Está bien – apretó los dientes – pero recuerda no tocarme a mí ni a ninguna de las que viven aquí

– Lo prometo – la libero y dio unos pasos lejos de ella.

Ella respiro hondo al ser liberada, pero se percató de algo importante.

– Oye – llamo su atención – ¿Cómo supiste que este era mi cuarto?

– Muy fácil, mi olfato es más sensible y despides un aroma a naranjas y esta recamara está inundada con tu olor

–… – parpadeo dos veces –… también, ¿Por qué no…?

– ¿Te profane cuando estabas desmayada? – La vio asentir – no me gusta hacerlo cuando mi victima esta inconsciente, es más…

– ¿Aburrido?

– Es más frustrante que aburrido – miro sus uñas – no se disfruta mucho

En cuanto escucho esa frase y ser recibida por un silencio incomodo sabía que ese día era el último de sus días ordinarios.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora, ya que si sigo así puede que haga spoiler y quiero evitarlo lo mas que pueda, por ahora, pero además debo decirles que estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot o two-shot, de una canción que escuche hace tiempo, y me resulto interesante, pero debo decirles que tomara un tiempo.**

 **Quiero agradecer por el apoyo hacia esta historia a** Mekuto, Mitzuki-Kazami, Koneko Kagamine, Leesli De Taisho, RuzuChan Poly, ShadoShiro, diva goldsmith 3 **y a** lenxrin **muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero les haya gustado este cap :3**

 **A** lenxrin **,** Leesli De Taisho, RuzuChan Poly: **Muchas gracias por comentar, y claro que seguire con este fic, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Y a** Guest: **Yo también quiero acabar mis historias, pero si las hago como one-shot serian demasiado largas, pero ten por seguro que las terminare, solo que cada una tomara su tiempo y perdón por la demora**

 **Bien, me despido por ahora :3 que pasen buenas tardes :)**


	3. Día común

**¡Hola a Todos! ¡Sigo viva! ¡Y ahora con más ganas de continuar con mis trabajos pendientes! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis seguidores por tenerme paciencia desde hace mil años y más :3 en serio los amo chicos 3 seré breve porque se que quieren saber que es lo que pasa con nuestro sexy Íncubo y nuestra monja rebelde.**

 _Cursiva: Sonidos, pensamientos y sueños._

 **Advertencia: Un Íncubo muy travieso (sonrisa pervertida), una Rin algo tsundere, ecchi y un poco de lime, mas un tema un poco oscuro. En fin disfruten del show :D**

* * *

 **Día común**

 _El cuarto de Rin estaba silencioso, a excepción de los gemidos que salían de su boca._

 _Los suspiros que salían de sus labios rojos dejaron en evidencia el placer y la lujuria que se veía en sus orbes azules mientras sentía la lengua del hermoso demonio ir más profundo, y con sus dientes roso su clítoris que estaba oculta entre sus pétalos haciéndola sucumbir al placer._

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe acompañados de un gran rubor. En cuanto hizo a un lado la sabana que la protegía del frio vio al íncubo abrasar sus piernas mientras tenía su cara enterrada en su entrepierna. Al distinguir su sonrisa rápidamente tomo el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche e intento golpearlo en la cabeza.

Pero cuando estaba por agredirlo rápidamente se apartó de ella y aterrizo a dos metros de distancia. Ella apretó los dientes al verlo sonreír y dejaba mostrar sus colmillos.

– ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO MALDITO DEMONIO! – ella le arrojo su reloj.

– ¿Dónde está lo divertido si no lo hago Naranjita? – dijo mientras evadía el proyectil – además Naranjita, ya te he dicho que me llames Len

– Y yo que me llames Rin

Rin suspiro al ver que nunca podrá razonar con él.

Ha pasado una semana desde que lo dejo vivir con ella. Mas específicamente en su cuarto. Él se había negado a volver al ático, y si lo decía una vez más, él iba a "perturbar" sus sueños. No volvió a tocar el tema después de eso.

Desde el primer día ha sido una batalla tenerlo en ese lugar sin que las demás monjas se den cuenta de su presencia.

Una vez casi habían sido descubiertos cuando él fue a buscar fuera del convento un "bocadillo de media noche". Ella de inmediato fue tras él y había frustrado su "bocadillo". Aunque se sorprendió de verlo en su forma humana. Era hermoso, ni ella lo puede negar. Sería una completa mentira si dijera lo contrario.

Sin embargo, al volver a su hogar tomo su verdadera forma y para su consternación, volvió a estar desnudo. Cuando ella le exigió que al menos usara bóxer, el simplemente dijo "me restringen demasiado" cosa que la desconcertó aún más.

Antes de que hubiera replicado escucho la voz de Neru y Sonika acercarse.

Sin pensarlo se había abalanzado sobre el demonio y se ocultaron entre los arbustos. Y la posición en la que estaban no era muy agradable para ella. Al saltar sobre él había dejado que sus pequeños pechos terminaran sobre su cara. Cuando las monjas se acercaban cada vez más Len eligió ese momento para molestarla mordiendo suavemente su busto a través de su ropa y con sus manos frotar sus glúteos sin pudor alguno. Apenas había resistido gimotear de lo bien que se sentía. De no haber sido por un gato que apareció como una señal del cielo y asustando a sus dos hermanas… no quiere ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado.

La rubia se levantó de su cama, y en cuanto dio unos pasos se sonrojo al sentir sus bragas mojadas. Se ruborizo aún más al ver la sonrisa del rubio ensancharse.

– ¿¡Quién te pregunto!?

Len solo se encogió de hombros.

Ella paso a su lado en dirección a la puerta. Antes de que tocara la manija miro por encima de su hombro.

– ¡No te escapes!

Sin esperar su respuesta fue a los baños.

.

El rubio miro la puerta por unos momentos antes de sonreír.

.

Rin sumergió sus labios en el agua de la tina de baño mientras miraba el líquido con ligera tristeza.

Aunque quiera negarlo no puede evitar sentirse como una verdadera ramera.

Cada vez que duerme, Len siempre invade sus sueños. El convierte sus sueños inocentes de ella comiendo naranjas y postres a una escena erótica sin siquiera esforzarse. ¿Pero qué puede hacer? Él tiene control total de sus sueños, y su juvenil cuerpo reacciona por esa visión tan realista, aunque ella no quiera.

Pero al menos debería alegrarse de que las demás hermanas estén a salvo de él.

.

Miku se encontraba recogiendo las cosas de la lista que Meiko le pido que comprara. Cuando sus ojos vieron una naranja recordó el incidente de hace una semana. Se estremeció al recordar las manos de su rubia amiga apretar sus pechos y preguntar si aún conservaba su castidad. Tomando unas cuatro naranjas junto con lo último de la lista se acercó a una de las filas que había para la caja registradora.

Mientras esperaba su turno recordó que, desde ese día, Rin a estado actuando raro últimamente. Y no es al estilo Rin. Meiko, Luka y ella lo sabrían.

Ella ya no ha tocado mucho su patineta y sus patines (para el gusto de Miki y Miriam) y a estado más alerta de su entorno. Como si alguien la acechara.

Y otra cosa para agregar a las preocupaciones de las tres es en que a veces la rubia se le ve algo cansada cuando ella no ha realizado tareas pesadas.

– Señorita, es su turno

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al hombre de la caja registradora llamarle. Rápidamente fue a que le atendieran.

.

Una vez que salió del baño fue rápidamente a su habitación. Ignoro las protestas de algunas de sus compañeras cuando las empujo en su camino hacia su cuarto. En cuanto llego a su dormitorio abrió de golpe la puerta y sus ojos se ensancharon.

 _Silencio._

La tranquilidad de su cuarto era casi ensordecedora. Ella miro que su recamara estaba en perfecto orden tal y como estaba cuando fue a bañarse, excepto por un minúsculo detalle.

Len no estaba por ningún lado.

Apretando con fuerza los puños, ahogo un grito mientras pisaba con fuerza en donde estaba parada. Luego de terminar su berrinche, ella inhalo y exhalo un largo suspiro, para luego sonreír, y así enmascarar su rabia y el fuerte deseo de estrangular.

Ese demonio le hacía sentir una profunda emoción que va más allá del enojo.

Cerrando la entrada de su recamara fue en su búsqueda, y ella realmente desea que al menos este vestido.

.

El íncubo se encontraba mirando la comida que había en el pequeño refrigerador de la cocina. Aun no dejaba de impresionarle que permitan una que otra cosa moderna en un lugar como ese. Aún recuerda que hace muchos años un sacerdote regaño a un monje por haber metido una radio en donde todos vivían.

Como cambia las cosas después de unos siglos.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que había en esa máquina llamaba su interés. Excepto por los plátanos que estaba comiendo en ese mismo momento.

Incluso si es un demonio que se alimenta del sexo ya sea físico o en sueños, no significa que no le guste comer una que otra comida que ingieren los humanos. La banana sin duda ocupa el puesto número uno de su menú.

.

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Mascullo Rin mientras buscaba por todos los posibles lugares en que alguien puede ocultarse.

Específicamente, ella busca en sus lugares secretos que frecuentemente usa para ocultarse y escapar de sus deberes y poder jugar.

Cuando ella llegó en donde se localiza otra de sus guaridas, vio un jardín que carecía de flores, y miro las hojas naranjas de los árboles que caían lentamente en el pasto. Sin perder tiempo, reviso el lugar y soltó un gruñido de frustración al no encontrar nada. Cuando se disponía a buscar en otro lado…

– ¿Rin?

Se congelo en su lugar. Lentamente dio la vuelta y suspiro. Era Zunko Tohoku. Ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien, y la mayoría de las veces no se toleran. Al menos ya no recurren a la violencia por un descontento como cuando eran más jóvenes.

– Hola Zunko, que sorpresa verte por aquí

Zunko enarco una ceja. Todo el mundo sabe que ella es la que se encarga de atender el jardín. De hecho, era raro ver a la rubia ahí. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

– ¿Estás buscando algo Rin?

–… No – ella movió los ojos a otra dirección.

– _No sabe mentir_ – pensó la peli-verde mientras cerraba un poco los ojos – si no estás buscando algo, entonces dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Bueno… – vacilo – estoy… buscando a un gato

– ¿Un gato? – levanto una ceja verde.

– Si, lo encontré ayer y me dio lastima dejarlo solo en la noche así que lo llevé a mi cuarto – le dio una sonrisa tensa – pero cuando desperté no estaba conmigo

Zunko miro con sospecha a la pequeña monja. No podía decir que estaba mintiendo. La rubia frente a ella tiende a llevar animales callejeros o perdidos dentro de su casa y darles asilo. Algunas veces de los que escapan de las tiendas de mascotas o del zoológico por culpa de esos ineptos de seguridad. La última vez fue hace unos diez meses cuando Miku la descubrió alimentando a un cachorro de tigre blanco en su cuarto.

– Puede ser verdad – se cruzó de brazos – pero puede que no

– ¿Qué? – la rubia palideció.

– Por la forma en que actúas – frunció el ceño – no puede tratarse de solo un gato

– ¿Qué?

– Dime ¿Qué fue lo que trajiste esta vez que pueda perjudicar este lugar? – golpeo el suelo con su pie – ¿Un pastor alemán? ¿Un conejo? ¿¡No me digas que es otra serpiente!? ¿¡Oh un cachorro de hiena!? ¿¡Oh ambos!?

– ¡No! No, no, no, no, no es nada de eso – negó con las manos – yo jamás haría o traería algo para dañar el jardín, tampoco te ocultaría nada sobre él – sudo al recordar que el cerezo seco que estaba cerca de la pared había una pequeña puerta oculta que dirige al exterior.

– ¿En serio? – frunció el ceño – ¿Te recuerdo lo de mis campanillas españolas?

– Zunko eso quedo en el pasado

– Eso no borra el hecho de que tú las aplastaste con tu tabla

– ¡Era principiante! ¡Y ya había dicho que lo sentía!

– ¿¡Y ya olvidaste lo de mis rosas!?

– No es mi culpa que el panal cayera sobre ellas y Peludito se lo comiera junto con las flores – entrecerró los ojos – no hay que ser genios para saber que a los oseznos les gusta la miel

– ¡Eso no me devuelve las flores que cuide desde que eran unas semillas!

– ¡De todos modos iban a marchitarse en invierno!

La búsqueda del demonio se suspendió por un tiempo porque cuando Zunko y Rin pelean, pueden demorar horas hasta que una de las dos retroceda.

Pero…

Lejos de la discusión, unos ojos azules miraban con cierto interés a la petite antes de marcharse a otro lado.

.

Luka suspiro mientras cerraba el libro que estaba en sus manos.

Luego de haber terminado de lavar toda la ropa sucia, ella fue a la biblioteca que había en su hogar a leer un poco. Últimamente no había mucho que hacer hoy en día. Y la Abadesa a tenido un poco más de trabajo de lo usual, pero no le debería sorprender. Todos los años es lo mismo, solo falta un mes para que sea ocho de diciembre. Tras haber llegado al capítulo cuatro saco el separa libros y lo puso en donde se quedó, lo acomodo en su lugar y salió de la librería.

– Debiste haberlo visto Neru, era muy hermoso

– Ya me lo imagino ¿Me dices como era de nuevo?

– Tenia un bello cabello dorado atado a una pequeña coleta y unos hipnotizantes ojos azules – suspiro – no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando lo vi, sentí un gran deseo de tenerlo solo para mi

Mientras estaba caminando escucho algunos murmullos, y para su desgracia conocía la voz que acompañaba a la de Neru. Cuando doblo la esquina vio a una chica con el cabello amarillo atado a una coleta de lado y ojos del mismo color. Pero a su lado estaba una chica de muy largos cabellos blancos, ojos rojos y piel muy pálida.

Se asusto un poco al ver algo siniestro en esa expresión de "felicidad" de la albina.

En ese momento Neru vio en su dirección.

– Hola Luka

– Hola Neru… Hola Tei

– Hola Luka

Tei Sukone. Una monja que vive con ellas. Sin embargo…

Aunque se diga que es una monja de su convento, no es para nada una santa. No merece llevar la túnica que lleva puesta. Desde niña hasta la actualidad no ha dado más que problemas.

Cuando tenía cinco años lastimo con un cuchillo de carnicero a muchas niñas en el parque solo porque jugaban con un chico con el que se sentía algo atraída. A los diez, le dio una carta confesando su "amor" a un chico que conoció solo por cinco minutos cuando fue al supermercado, cabe decir que lo acoso por mucho tiempo. No se impresiono cuando esos chicos y sus familias se mudaron muy lejos. Si fuera un chico y fuera acosado por ella también huiría.

Cuando entro en la adolescencia fue aun peor.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda.

Aún recuerda cuando Meiko y ella junto con otras cinco monjas la sorprendieron masturbarse con un pepino entero y un crucifijo en medio del jardín. Y en vez de detenerse, siguió tocándose. La castaña y ella evitaron que una Rin de ocho años y una Miku de diez se quedaran traumatizadas de por vida. Luego de recibir una reprimenda de parte de Ann, no tiene permitido acercarse a los lugares públicos dentro de su hogar y menos en la iglesia sin alguien que la ayude a impedir que se toque, y también a los pepinos y los crucifijos.

También, no tiene permitido estar cerca de Miku a menos de tres metros luego de casi matarla en un "desafortunado accidente" que se produjo hace tres años. Pero al verla sonreír mientras Miku lloraba por casi morir, ella junto con Meiko intentaron convencer a Ann de expulsarla, pero la Madre Superiora se negó porque aún es menor de edad y no puede sacarla del templo hasta los dieciocho años.

Lo bueno es en que falta solo siete meses para que finalmente salgan de sus vidas.

– ¿De que hablaban ustedes dos?

– Estábamos hablando de un chico que Tei conoció ayer

– ¡Y es **mío**!

No le gusto la forma en que remarco mío.

– ¿Y sabes cómo se llama? – se cruzó de brazos.

– Se llama Len –dijo entre sueños – él es mi persona destinada, estoy segura

Levanto una ceja rosa. Ahora sentía lastima por el destino del nuevo objetivo de Tei.

– De todas formas, ¿Sabes dónde está Meiko? – miro a la monja rubia.

– Creo que está ayudando a Miki a limpiar las campanas

– ¿Y Rin?

En ese instante lamento haberla mencionado. Vio que los labios de la rubia se fruncieron y el rostro de la albina se oscurecía. La relación de ellas con Rin está muy lejos de llamarse aceptable. Neru no tolera su hiperactividad y el que ella quiera ser la primera en todo. Y Tei… no está muy segura. No la odia tanto como a Miku, pero parece que no le agrada que ella tenga amistades con los chicos del parque y los acompañe a hacer piruetas.

– No lo sé – resoplo – lo más probable es en que este perdiendo el tiempo

– Y tal vez rompiendo una que otra estatuilla con su patineta – Tei rodo los ojos.

Abrió la boca para reprenderlas por su comportamiento.

– ¡Luka! ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Oh eso quiso hasta que apareció Miriam con algunas sabanas. El dúo aprovechó la distracción de la peli-rosada para escapar. Ella apretó los dientes en la dirección en la que escaparon. Ya las castigara después.

Giro en dirección a la rubia-platino para ayudarla.

.

– ¡Conque aquí estabas! ¡Te he estado buscand-! ¡WAAA! ¿¡Que has hecho!?

Sonrió al escuchar la irritada voz de la pequeña monja.

Al dar la vuelta vio a una colérica Rin acercándose a él mientras pisaba fuertemente el suelo.

– ¿¡Que haces?! – exclamo y haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar "la banana" que colgaba entre sus piernas.

– Comiendo – dijo mientras tomaba el ultimo bocado de su banana.

– ¿¡Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?!

Miro la cocina.

Es todo un desastre.

Había cascaras de platano en el suelo. La comida enlatada estaba tirada en el piso y otras estaban abiertas y a medio comer. El cesto de la basura estaba tirado y todo su contenido esparcido por el suelo y los platos y cubiertos fuera de su lugar.

– A Miriam le va a dar un infarto cuando vea esto – fulmino con la mirada al rubio – ¿¡Como pudiste desordenar todo en poco tiempo!?

– Eso fue sencillo, solo tenía que…

– ¡No me refería a eso! – empezó a recoger la basura – ven, ayúdame con esto

– ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?

– ¡Porque tu destruiste la cocina!

– No significa que tengo que ayudarte

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hazte responsable de tus actos!

– ¿Cómo tú?

Rin miro por encima de su hombro y estrecho los ojos.

– A diferencia de ti – puso sus manos en su cintura – no dejo que otros carguen con el castigo por algo que es mi culpa

– Y a diferencia de ti – sonrió – solo espero a que un estúpido aparezca y trate de arreglar mi problema

Ella solo pudo gruñir de frustración.

– Hola Rin qu-¡QUE ES ESTO!

La rubia que estaba a punto de decirle sus verdades al íncubo se petrifico al escuchar a la peli-turquesa entrar en la cocina. Rígidamente giro y vio la expresión horrorizada de su amiga y a su lado en el suelo una bolsa llena de comida.

– Mal momento para regresar de la tienda

Miro al demonio que estaba observando neutralmente la escena.

– _¡Al menos finge sorpresa!_ – pensó exasperada la rubia. Cuando volvió a ver a Miku la vio caminar directo a Len. Ella no sabía qué hacer. No quería explicar que era Len y menos decirle que le ha estado dejando vivir (bajo amenaza) ahí y exponiendo a todas sus hermanas en gran peligro.

– ¡Rin, no puedo creerlo!

La rubia reacciono y empezó a balbucear.

– P-puedo explicarlo

– ¡COMO PUEDES EXPLICAR ESTO!

Se encogió por el grito de su amiga.

– Bueno yo… – unas lágrimas empezaron y se arrodillo frente a Miku – ¡J-JURO QUE NO QUERÍA DEJARLO, PERO ÉL ME AMENAZO Y NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO!

Todo quedo en silencio con su confesión. Aunque se sentía algo aliviada de que el secreto quedo expuesto a la luz, no podía evitar pensar en que es lo que hará Len en esta situación. El la deja vivir solo porque la considera "divertida" pero no sabe qué opina de Miku.

Lentamente levanto la vista y fue recibida por una mirada confusa de parte de la peli-turquesa.

– ¿Él? ¿De quién estás hablando Rin?

…

¿Eh?

– Creí que habías hecho este desastre – ladeo la cabeza – pero parece que lo hizo alguien más ¿No habrás traído otro animal a la casa? ¿Oh sí?… Bueno, eso no importa ahora

La rubia siguió mirando en blanco a su amiga. La observo caminar hacia el bote de basura y miro como ella paso al lado de Len e ignorando que estaba ahí. Luego regreso a su lado, completamente ignorante del demonio que estaba en la cocina.

– Te ayudare con el desastre, pero espero que más tarde me traigas puerros como recompensa – dijo soñadoramente mientras recogía la basura del suelo.

Rin miro sin comprender que es lo que pasaba. Pero al mirar nuevamente a Len lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja ella le mostro los dientes.

– Espero una explicación después de esto – murmuro entre dientes.

Para su furia, la sonrisa de Len se volvió socarrona.

.

Una vez que terminaron de limpiar, no pudo preguntarle nada a Len porque de repente apareció Gumi y la arrastro fuera del lugar diciendo que debían ayudar en la limpieza de la iglesia. A ellas se les encargo limpiar el Nave central, el confesionario, los vidríales, el altar y el ambón.

Les tomo casi todo el día limpiar todo y asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna sola mancha o mota de polvo.

Cuando regreso a su habitación lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse en su cama y descansar por tres días. Hasta que vio al rubio acostado en su cama leyendo uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Su agotamiento se esfumo como por arte de magia y se dirigió al demonio.

– ¿Qué paso?

El rubio la miro por un momento antes de volver a su libro.

– ¿¡Que paso!?

Len suspiro. Cerro el libro y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cocina esta mañana? – frunció el ceño – ¿Porque Miku te ignoro?

– Eso es sencillo Naranjita

Rin espero su respuesta.

– Ella no puede verme

–… ¿Eh? – fue lo único que salió de su boca – ¿Qué quieres decir?

El rubio suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Nosotros los íncubos y súcubos tomamos una bella apariencia para atraer a nuestras presas o tener sexo en sus sueños, a veces hacemos ambas

– Ya lo sé, dime algo que no sepa

– Pero… – agito un poco su cola – cuando estamos en nuestra verdadera forma – sonrió cruelmente – hacemos de las nuestras

Rin se tensó mientras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

–… Que… ¿Quieres decir?

– Exactamente lo que digo… Naranjita – acomodo su mano debajo del mentón – ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de personas que no recuerdan las caras de sus atacantes porque en donde fueron ultrajados estaba "muy oscuro"?

Los ojos de Rin se ensancharon.

La sonrisa del demonio se ensancho al ver la comprensión y el horror en toda su cara.

– Que bueno que comprendas la gravedad de la situación Naranjita – se acerco lentamente a ella – no solo me quede porque es entretenido verte molesta – se acercó a su oído y lo lamió un poco. Sintió satisfacción al verla estremecerse – también me quedo porque eres la única que puede verme cuando nadie más lo hace

Rin pudo sentir el sudor deslizarse por su frente y su mejilla.

– Nuestra raza es invisible cuando estamos en nuestra verdadera forma – se alejó de ella – solo nos pueden ver otros demonios o seres sobrenaturales – acomodo los brazos detrás de su espalda – solo somos visibles a ustedes cuando tomamos forma humana, pero, nunca me había topado con una humana como tú

Sintió que iba a desmayarse.

– ¿P-porque puedo…?

No pudo terminar su frase porque sintió algo delgado deslizarse debajo de su tunica y enredarse en su pierna derecha.

– No lo sé, puede que es a lo que los humanos llaman ¿"El don"?

–…

– De todas formas – fue en dirección a la ventana – ya es de noche y a esta hora salen muchas chicas lindas

Apretó los puños mientras lo miraba adoptar su forma humana, vestido con pantalones ajustados color gris con un cinturón del mismo color, una camiseta blanca con un suéter negro con la cremallera abierta y zapatos del mismo color.

En otras palabras, se veía muy guapo.

Pero, eso no le quitaba lo malvado.

Ella lo miro abrir la ventana.

– No me esperes

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar. Ella miro colérica en donde se fue el maligno. Incluso si las mujeres del convento estaban bien y sabía que busca a otras mujeres solo para alimentarse, no quiere decir que le guste. Pero debe hacerse a la idea de que esto ya se volvio algo cotidiano. No importa cuanto lo odie. Apretando los dientes en ira e impotencia se puso su pijama y se durmió.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, y solo para avisar nuevamente, decidí re-escribir mi fic "** Cicatrices **" porque sentía que le falto algo, tampoco me convenció mucho como quedo el segundo capitulo, pero ya pronto actualizare el tercer capitulo.**

 **En fin, antes de continuar les diré que estoy trabajando con mi fic de "** Pavlov Switch **" así que sean un poco más pacientes, sobre todo porque ya se acercan mis exámenes finales y quería publicar el siguiente capitulo antes de ocuparme, pero aprovechare cada momento libre para avanzar no solo el de Pavlov switch, también con los otros fics pendientes, junto con otro nuevo fic que tengo en mente, pero no lo publicare hasta que termine con un poco más de la mitad de mis historias que tengo pendientes, como "** Los misterios del mar, Prisión, Experimento RK-02, Venganza, etc. **"**

 **Quisiera agradecer por sus comentarios a:** HaruhiMizuhi, heyblue, SilentArmageddon, Mekuto, ochoa Anabel, RuzuChan Poly y ultimo pero no menos importante a SurNy.

 **Y tambien un gracias por el apoyo a:** Akuno-p, Sakura albarn, SilentArmaggedon, heyblue, ochoa blue y a Haruhimizuhi.

 **Me alegra que les guste esta historia, y espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ¡Chocolates y refrescos para todos!**

 **Es todo por ahora, nos vemos luego.**


End file.
